parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
White-Tailed Deer
The white-tailed deer (Odocoileus virginianus) has a large distribution across the Americas, from southern Canada to Peru. A highly adaptable species, the whitetail deer occupies a wide range of habitats and feeds on a large variety of different plants. Young whitetail deer are born with white spots which disappear at around three to four months of age. Roles * It played Wonder Woman in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Giraffe in The Grizzly King and The Grizzly King II: Simba's Pride * It played Bunga in The Elephant Guard * It played Iguanodon in AMERICAN ANIMAL and North American Age series * It played Reticulated Giraffe in Alaska Series (NatureRules1 Version) * They played Princess Aurora/Brair Rose and Prince Phillip in Sleeping Beauty (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery FwsgxpixKJxwNINZdoFnbrYYRZ26X2rmj_iLwAziEsOF8RM_i.jpg Img 1814a.jpg Odocoileus-virginianus-clavium-doe.jpg 10thingsdeer-630x339.jpg Deer, White-Tailed (Spirit).jpg|Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) PPG Deer.jpg EEnE Deer.jpg iron-giant-disneyscreencaps.com-6043.jpg|The Iron Giant (1999) bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-3148.jpg|Bambi (1942) melody-time-disneyscreencaps.com-4728.jpg|Melody Time (1948) the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-6055.jpg|The Rescuers (1977) Foster's Home Stag.jpg Deer (Wild Kratts).png The-Simpsons-Season-11-Episode-10-11-3b52.jpg Adventure Time Deer.png TTTE Deer.png 8_crazy_nights02.jpg YiLCB Deer.png HnK Deer.png FOP Deer.png epic-movie-screencaps.com-6399.jpg|Epic (2013) D.W.'s_Deer_Friend.png PatF Deer.png|The Princess and the Frog (2009) HBO Animals Deer.png 309-alicia-and-whitetail-to-the-rescue-full-16x9.jpg Screenshot 2018-07-10 at 2.16.18 PM.png Deer, White Tailed (Total Drama).png Dexter's Lab Deer.jpg Deer, White-Tailed (Alphabetimals).png IMG 0260.JPG|New Hampshire State Animals CAH Deer.png IMG 0269.JPG|Pennslyvania State Animals IMG_nebraska.JPG|Nebraska State Animals IMG 9758.JPG IMG 7205.PNG IMG 0255.JPG|Michigan State Animals Jumpstart Deer.jpg|Jumpstart Animal Adventures the_white_tailed_deer__1__by_darcygagnon-d8dq4ix.jpg 5th__animal__the_white_tailed_deer_by_darcygagnon-d7yi5wj.jpg 09F9349D-A819-462C-9E17-F5857BC7CA9B.jpeg FD24CD1A-DA1F-43B3-B836-2FD3886418B5.jpeg 04FBC1C6-38EB-4559-9820-37B4D3E56DA4.jpeg A86D4E77-228E-4A60-8F80-F95594E5CF24.jpeg CD720644-CF02-4E24-B6A6-30ED88A16DA1.jpeg 1440AF1C-891C-4DDA-A9EB-6397491DABE7.jpeg 2A4D9826-9415-4703-AC9C-B54B429AD115.jpeg Ep 21 36.jpg Deer, Whitetail.jpg See Also * Red Deer * Sika Deer * Mule Deer * Fallow Deer * Chital * Sambar Deer * Javan Rusa * Barasingha * Schomburgk's Deer * Roe Deer * Philippine Deer * Visayan Spotted Deer * Elk * Moose * Caribou Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Cervids Category:Bambi Animals Category:Spirit Stallion of The Cimarron Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:Melody Time Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:The Rescuers Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Iron Giant Animals Category:Equestria Girls Animals Category:Deers Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Adventure Time Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Animals Category:Eight Crazy Nights Animals Category:Peanuts Animals Category:Kirby Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Monsters We Met Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Epic Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:The Princess and the Frog Animals Category:Toy Story Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Hemker Park Zoo Animals‎ Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:Caldwell Zoo Animals Category:Chattanooga Zoo Animals Category:Jacksonville Zoo Animals Category:Beardsley Zoo Animals Category:Alaska Zoo Animals Category:State Animals Category:National Animals Category:Palm Beach Zoo Animals Category:Montgomery Zoo Animals Category:Pueblo Zoo Animals Category:Arkansas Alligator Farm and Petting Zoo Animals Category:Over the Garden Wall Animals Category:Canadian Provincial Animals Category:Assiniboine Park Zoo Animals Category:Animaniacs Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Team Umizoomi characters Category:Super Why Characters Category:Team Umizoomi Category:JumpStart Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts (2003) Animals Category:Cabela's Outdoor Adventures (2005) Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts: Ultimate Challenge Animals Category:Cabela's Legendary Adventures Animals Category:Wildwood Wildlife Park Animals Category:Great Wolf Lodge Animals Category:Can an Aardvark Bark Animals Category:Ice Age Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2013 Animals Category:Cabela's Big Game Hunter (2010) Animals Category:Cabela's Big Game Hunter (2012) Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Bojack Horseman Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:The Mixed-Up Chameleon Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Alpha Zoo Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:The Story Of the Biblical Flood by Scott Cawthon Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals